HOPE
by Ichie1004
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE.. "Aku ingin hanya sekali saja dalam hidupku kau melakukan dengan hati dan rasa cinta, wonnie ..!"/"Kenapa kau masih bertahan pada seorang yang bahkan kau tau seorang bajingan seperti aku, Kyu …!" / CHANGKYU/WONKYU/SIBUM Story Yaoi,Dll
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : **HOPE**

Warning : **Yaoi**, **M-Preg**, Typos, OOC.

Rating : PG 17/ #Chapter 1

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Dll

Genre : Tragedy, Drama, Angst

Author : Ichie1004

Disclaimer : Cast milik mereka sendiri.

A/N : Saya masih Newbie jadi jika banyak kesalahan di FF dibawah ini, Maafkanlah :)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)

HAPPY READING.

Summary : Jika memang hidupku ditakdirkan untuk seperti ini perlukah aku untuk menjalaninya ? apa harapan baik memang bukan ditakdirkan unntukku.

~.~

Kyuhyun POV

Seoul 17 September 2011, 00.00 am

Hari ini terulang lagi hari yang entah mengapa membuat hati ini bergejolak menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Akupun tidak tahu sudah berapa ratus tetesan air mata yang kualirkan diwajahku karena luka dihatiku. Tapi sampai saat ini aku masih bisa bertahan untuknya untuk orang yang menyakiti diriku sampai detik ini. Choi Siwon, Suamiku ya benar kami sudah menikah sejak 6 bulan yang lalu yang jujur hanya dianggap siwon sebagai keterpaksaan saja. Kami menikah tepat tanggal 22 Maret 2011 tidak ada yang special dipernikahan kami karena siwon tidak ingin pernikahannya dilihat orang lain dan membuatnya malu karena menikahiku menikah dengan seorang namja. Aku Cho Kyuhyun tapi kebanyakan keluargaku mengenalku dengan Choi Kyuhyun karena aku adalah 'isteri' dari Choi Siwon.

Pernikahan kami tidak pernah berjalan dengan mulus sejak kami menikah. Siwon selalu pulang tengah malam dengan yeoja-yeoja berbeda tiap harinya. Selalu mabuk dengan alkohol ditangannya. Mungkin dibenak kalian kenapa dia menikah denganku jika hanya karena terpaksa ? itu semua karena ummanya, ummanya sangat berutang budi dengan ummaku karena jika bukan karena ummaku usaha butik milik ummanya tidak akan sesukses sekarang. 6 Bulan tepat sebelum pernikahan ku dan Siwon ummaku meninggal dan menyisakan aku sebatang kara karena ayahku juga sudah meninggal saat umurku baru 6 bulan.

Karena usaha umma sudah terbengkalai sejak umma sakit usaha umma pun bangkrut. Dan sejak itu keluarga choi lah penolong hidupku satu-satunya aku dirawat dan di jaga dikeluarga itu. Dan saat itulah pertemuanku dengannya dengan Choi Siwon jika kalian pernah mendengar 'love at frist sight' itulah yang terjadi padaku terhadap Siwon. Dengan beriringnya waktu aku semakin mencintainya walaupun tanggapan sebaliknya yang diberikan siwon kareana aku tau Siwon masih normal tidak seperti diriku yang mencintai seorang namja. Umma Siwon yang mengetahui aku mencintai anaknya pun akhirnya tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu untuk tetap menjagaku dengan menikahkan diriku dengan Siwon.

Siwon tidak tinggal diam dia protes dengan ummanya dan satu kata yang kuingat saat dia melancarkan protes dengan ummanya adalah ''dia itu hanya namja tidak normal dan miskin kenapa aku harus menikahnya'' dan setelah mengatakan itu dia mendapatkan satu tamparan keras dipipi kanan oleh ummanya sendiri. Dan dengan ancaman ''jika kau tidak menikahinya umma akan mencabut semua hak atas harta keluarga Choi atas namamu'' dan setelah itu Siwon akhirnya menikahi ku tapi hanya sebatas ucapan. Ya mungkin aku memang orang bodoh pertanyaan yang selalu muncul ketika dia menyakitiku 'kenapa kau tidak menceraikannya saja dan pergi dengan orang lain ?' satu alasan jika ada yang menanyaiku seperti itu adalah karena aku sangat mencintainya, membutuhkannya, menyanyanginya, dan aku bernapas kali ini pun karena dirinya. Itulah perjalanan cinta sebelah tangan pada Choi Siwon namja yang jahat tapi aku sangat mencintainya.

~.~

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena aku merasakan panas dipipi kiri ku dan saat aku sadar seutuhnya aku menyadari sesuatu bahwa Siwon baru saja menamparku dengan cukup keras.

"Hey,namja jalang cepat buatkan 2 minuman untukku dan wanitaku" itulah yang selalu terjadi setiap harinya tamparan, pukulan, cacian yang selalu kuterima.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar" aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan 2 minuman. Sempat sebelum aku menuju kedapur kudengar gumaman menyakitkan yang diucapkan Siwon ''jika bukan karena harta mungkin aku sudah membunuhmu dasar namja jalang''.

Setelah aku membuatkan 2 gelas orange juice aku menuju ruang tamu dan sudah kupastikan mereka berdua tidak ada diruangan itu. Aku lalu menuju kekamar siwon seharusnnya itu adalah kamar kami berdua tapi jangan harap siwon mau. Mau serumah denganku saja itu harus dipaksa ummanya dulu. Saat aku sampai didepan kamar itu yang aku mendengar lagi-lagi desahan dari yeoja dan kalian pasti tau apa yang Siwon perbuat terhadap yeoja itukan setiap malam Siwon melakukannya terhadap yeoja yang berbeda.

Jika kalian Tanya kenapa Siwon tidak melakukannya dengan 'isteri'nya saja kenapa harus dengan yeoja-yeoja jalanan. Jawabanya kalian pasti tau kan melihat mukaku saja itu sudah petaka bagi Siwon apalagi menyentuhku itu pasti sebuah kesalahan besar yang dilakukan Siwon. Kucoba menenangkan diriku dengan helaan napas yang cukup berat aku mulai mengetuk pintu kayu itu. Tidak berapa lama aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah pintu. Pintu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang wanita dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Aku melihat Siwon sedang ditempat tidur dan tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. Buru-buru wanita itu mengambil minuman ditanganku dan menutup kasar pintu tepat didepan wajahku.

Aku berjalan keluar rumah aku tetap tidak sanggup jika harus berada didalam rumah dengan kondisi seperti itu. Aku selalu seperti ini keluar tengah malam karena siwon selalau membuatku tidak nyaman dirumah. Aku berjalan disaat jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu setengah pagi. Sepi. Ya itu yang kulihat di taman dekat rumahku ini.

"Hey, awas .." kurasakan ada yang meraup tubuhku dan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh bukan ditanah tapi diatas badan seorang namja. Kulihat sebuah batang pohon besar jatuh tepat disebelahku.

"Ehm,bisa kau pindah dari tubuhku,tubuhmu sedikit berat" aku tersadar dan dengan cepat kusingkirkan tubuhku dari atas namja dibawahku ''mian, pasti kau kaget akan teriakanku tadi ya'' dia menggarukan tangan kirinya dikepalanya.

"Gwenchana, tidak usah minta maaf kau sudah menyelamatkanku seharusnya aku berterima kasih" aku tersenyum manis padanya.

"Changmin, Shim Changmin imnida" dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan kusambut dengan tangan kananku ''Cho KyuHyun'' namja yang bernama Changmin itu tersenyum sangat lembut padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa namja cantik seperti dirimu berkeliaran sepagi ini ?"

"Ehm,aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar saja"

"Oya aku ada sesuatu di tasku,chamkkaman" dia mengobrak-abrik tas kulit hitamnya.

"Ini pakailah !" changmin menyerahakan sebuah jaket tebal untukku. Aku menaitkan kedua alisku bingung.

"Lihat pakaian mu tipis dan itu bisa membuatmu sakit jika kau sering diluar dengan udara seperti ini"

Aku tersenyum padanya. Hampir satu tahun setelah umma meninggal aku tidak pernah merasakan seorang memperhatikan kesehatanku. Termasuk nyonya Choi sekali pun dia hanya seperti kasian padaku lalu membawaku dan kemudian merawatku. Apalagi setelah enam bulan sejak aku menikah dengan siwon mungkin mati pun Siwon tidak akan peduli. Aku mengambil jaket tebal itu dari tangan changmin dan dia tersenyum lagi padaku.

"Aku harus pulang, jika tidak suamiku pasti akan mencariku" aku harus segera pulang jika tidak siwon pasti akan mengamuk lagi padaku. Biasanya tepat pukul 01.30 pagi Siwon akan terbangun untuk minum dan jika dia tidak mennemukanku tidur disofa aku pasti akan mendapatkan memar-memar diwajahku. Ya memukulku, menamparku, mencaciku itu sudah kebiasaan bagi seorang Choi Siwon dan aku akan menerimanya begitu saja. Bodoh ya seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang namja terbodoh hanya karena terlalu mencintai seorang Choi Siwon aku sadar itu.

"Kau sudah menikah ?"

"Ya ,aku sudah menikah" entah hanya perasaanku saja Changmin seperti terlihat kecewa mendengarnya.

"Aku pulang dulu"

Kulenggangkan kaki menjauh darinya. Changmin. Entah kenapa perasaanku nyaman jika ada disampingnya.

KYUHYUN POV END

AUTHOR POV

Kyuhyun sudah tak terlihat dipenglihatan Changmin dan Changmin cukup merutuki kepergiaan Kyuhyun. Rasanya ingin lebih lama dengan dengan namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Cih, namja seperti seorang Choi Siwon masih mau kau anggap suami"

Changmin menghela napas panjang. Dia sudah cukup mengenal Cho Kyuhyun sejak 5 bulan lalu dengan tidak sengaja changmin bertemu dengannya ditaman ini. dia sudah sangat terpesona dengan sosok kyuhyun. Dia sangat ingin mendekatinya dan jika ia beruntung ingin sekali menjadikan namja itu sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi harapannya musnah setelah mengetahui jika Kyuhyun sudah menikah dengan seorang namja bernama Choi Siwon.

"Baikalah Cho Kyuhyun sampai ketemu besok, aku jadi tidak sabar"

Changmin berjalan menjauh dari taman itu menuju apartemennya dan kedua kakaknya. Bertempat didaerah yang cukup elit di Gangnam. Changmin bukanlah pria miskin walaupun dari penampilan yang cukup terlalu sederhana dengan kaos dan dipadukan dengan celana pendek yang terlihat lusuh.

"Kau pulang malam lagi,Changmin-ah" Tanya seorang namja tampan,lebih tepatnya cantik. Ketika Changmin baru masuk apartemennya.

"Kau belum tidur,hyung"

"Bagaimana kita mau tidur jika adik laki-laki kami belum pulang" sambut satu hyungnya lagi yang sedang asyik didepan televisi.

"Kan aku sudah bilang jangan menungguku, aku sudah dewasa,hyung"

BUGHH..

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada kedua hyungmu yang baik hati ini masih mau menungguimu dasar adik tidak tau diri" sebuah pukulan telak mendarat dengan sempurna dikepala Changmin.

"Aish, appo Heechul hyung"

"Rasakan itu dasar maknae tidak tau diri, lihat Jae kau terlalu banyak memberikan dia makan makanya dia bersikap seperti itu pada hyung-hyungnya" Heechul menatap dingin pada Changmin.

"Aish, baiklah jangan sampai ada pertempuran lagi antara kalian berdua, Changmin kembali kekamar mu dan istirahatlah" Jaejoong akhirnya menengahi antara hyung dan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu jika mereka kembali adu mulut dalam waktu sehari pun belum tentu akan selesai masalah.

"Ne, Jae hyung !"

Changmin berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Ketika Changmin sudah tak terlihat diiris mata Heechul maupun Jaejoong keduanya mengehela napas cukup berat.

"Kenapa anak itu tidak menyerah padahal dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun itu sudah menikah" Heechul mencoba menenangkan kepala yang sedikit berdenyut karena sikap Changmin akhir-akhir ini membuatnya pusing.

"Sudahlah hyung, biarkan saja dia pasti akan menyerah dengan sendirinya jika dia merasakan ketika cintanya tidak tersampaikan"

"Aku hanya tidak mau dia bertindak lebih jauh dari ini, dan menggangu kehidupan rumah tangga orang lain, Jae"

"Tapi untuk saat ini Changmin tidak bisa dilarang kita lihat saja sampai mana dia akan bertahan, hyung"

~.~

Seoul, 18 September 2011 08.00 am

Kyuhyun bejalan santai menuju rumahnya. Dirinya baru saja pulang dari supermarket dekat dengan rumahnya. Kini kaki jenjang putih miliknya melangkahkan kaki menuju dalam rumahnya. Dilihatnya seorang namja yang notabane-nya adalah seorang 'suami –sahnya-' sedang didepan televisi menikmati segelas kopi paginya. Disaat Kyuhyun sedikit memberikan senyum untuk 'suaminya –Choi Siwon-' sang namja yang sedang dipikirkan Kyuhyun berdiri dan melawati Kyuhyun seakan Kyuhyun tidak ada dalam pengelihatan.

"Selamat jalan, yeobo" batin kyuhyun. Dia terus berpikir positif pada Siwon walaupun namja itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan buruk.

Seperti hari-hari . itulah keadaan rumah ini. kyuhyun selalu berharap ada seorang anak dikehidupannya mungkin saja dirinya tidak akan kesepian seperti ini. tapi harapan itu selalu sirna ketika melihat tingkah laku suaminya –Choi Siwon-. Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki anak ingat Kyuhyun itu namja bukan yeoja dan siwon harapan gelap bagi Kyuhyun, jika siwon mau menyentuhnya atau bahkan memperlakukannya seperti seorang 'isteri' mungkin hari ini bukan senyum pahit yang ada dibibir kyuhyun tapi senyuman bahagia.

Kyuhyun meringkukan kakinya sejajar dengan dadanya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara dua kaki-nya berharap jika sedikit membuat hidup lebih damai. Waktu terus berjalan membuat seorang kyuhyun harus menelan pil pahit ketika membayangkan hidupnya kali . Tidak ada harapan bahkan setitik saja.

~.~

Changmin masih berkutat dengan berbagai makanan di pagi harinya. Jaejoong memang sangat memanjakan perut changmin dengan makanan-makanan enak setiap harinya. Changmin masih sangat menikmati makanannya sebelum sebuah tangan halus membelai kepalanya pelan.

"Hyung, aish aku hampir tersedak karena kaget" Changmin menatap hyungnya –Heechul– kesal."

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu"

"Pagi yang indah begini jangan membuatnya rusak karena pertengkaran kalian lagi" Jaejoong mencoba menengahi.

"Ini untuk heechul hyung, sebuah teh hangat" serah Jaejoong segelas teh hijau hangat untuk heechul.

"Gomawo, jae"

"Dan ini untukmu magnae, chocholate hangat"

"Gomawo, hyung"

Sarapan pagi hari ini dijalani dengan keheningan. Tidak ada yang bersuara kecuali suara dentingan dari piring dan sendok yang saling beradu. Setelah makan mereka beranjak untuk melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

''Hyung,menurutmu hari ini kyuhyun akan ke kedai es krim mu tidak ?"

Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mollayyo, mungkin iya karena biasanya dia datang setiap hari"

Changmin tersenyum lembut.

"Ehmmm .."

"Waeyo ?" Jaejoong menatap adiknya dengan bingung.

"Hari ini ijinkan aku yang menjaga kedaimu ya,hyung"

"Uhukk..Uhukk" Heechul dan Jaejoong tersedak bersamaan mendengar kata-kata changmin.

Changmin memputkan bibirnya. Pasti kedua hyungnya ini aneh mendengar permintaannya.

"Kau !" Heechul menunjuk changmin dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Mwo, apa aku tidak boleh mencobanya sekali saja"

"Tapi ini seperti bukan dirimu" Jaejoong mencoba menetralkan ekspresinya walaupun dirinya kaget mendengar permintaan changmin.

"Cinta memang bisa merubah semuanya ya, Jae"

"Ne Heechul hyung, bisa merubah seorang magnae pemalas ini menjadi seorang yang lebih baik" Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut changmin pelan.

"Jebbal hyung !" mohon changmin pada hyung-nya. Heechul dan Jaejoong tampak berpikir.

"Arraseo, apa yang tidak untukmu"

"Gomawo hyung-ah"

Changmin tersenyum. Dia melakukan ini hanya karena satu alasan. Kyuhyun.

~.~

Seoul, Bums Story 18 September 2011, 03.00 pm

Changmin menghela napas berat. Dia sudah duduk diruangan manajer sejak pukul 9 pagi tadi dan orang yang dia tunggu kedatangannya sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri padahal dia tahu kalau biasanya dia akan datang. Changmin hampir putus asa menunggu pria itu datang saat dia melihat dari jauh seorang laki-laki yang menyebrang jalan menuju kekedainya. Dia langsung berdiri dan keluar ruangan manajer menuju ke kasir.

"Pergilah dan aku pinjam appronmu" minta changmin pada pelayan kasir itu.

Changmin kini berdiri menanti pria pujaannya –Kyuhyun– dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat lembut. Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju sebuah toko es krim tepat biasa dia menghabiskan waktunya. Dia masuk dan langsung menuju kasir.

"Chocholate vanilla wafernya 1" kyuhyun memesan pada pelayan yang ada didepannya. Pelayan itu tidak bergerak lebih tepatnya terpaku. Kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat aneh dari pelayan itu pun menatap pelayan itu bingung.

"Apa kau sedang sakit ?" Tanya pelayan itu –Changmin–. Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh pada pelayan itu pun semakin mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Nugu ?" Kyuhyun mencoba menutupi kebingungannya.

"Kau tidak ingat denganku ?" dan dijawab gelengan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku Changmin yang bertemu denganmu tadi malam"

Kyuhyun mulai sadar dari kebingungannya.

"Ohh, kau pria yang tadi malam"

"Apa kau sedang sakit" Changmin kembali bertanya dan mendapat tatapan tidak menyenangkan dari kyuhyun. Hari ini memang kyuhyun sedikit terlihat agak pucat. Dan itulah yang membuat Changmin sedikit khawatir.

"Ani.." kini Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Changmin.

"Jangan bohong !"

Kyuhyun yang mulai tidak enak dengan suasana di toko itu dan memutuskan pergi. Tapi ditahan dengan ucapan menuntut dari Changmin.

"Chamka, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" kyuhyun berhenti dan menatap changmin.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku !" jawab kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyum getir berlalu meninggalkan changmin.

"AKU MENGENALMU BAHKAN LEBIH DARI YANG KAU TAU .. !" changmin sedikit berteriak dan membuat para pengunjung bingung melihatnya begitupun Kyuhyun yang hendak keluar dari toko itu. Kyuhyun Berbalik dan memandang Changmin dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

To Be Continued

~.~

Anehkah, mianhae saya masih newbie didunia per-FF-an.

Saya tunggu Review raeders, untuk kelangsungan FF diatas.

GOMAWO :)


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : HOPE

Warning : Yaoi, M-Preg, Typos, OOC, Alur tak menentu.

Rating : PG 17/ #Chapter 2

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Ki Bum, Dll

Genre : Tragedy, Drama, Angst

Author : Ichie1004

Disclaimer : Cast milik mereka sendiri.

A/N : Saya masih Newbie, jadi jika banyak kesalahan FF dibawah saya mohon maaf. ^_^

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)

HAPPY READING.

Summary : Jika memang hidupku ditakdirkan untuk seperti ini perlukah aku untuk menjalaninya ? apa harapan baik memang bukan ditakdirkan unntukku.

~.~

Kyuhyun masih menatap changmin dengan intens. Lalu berjalan mendekat pada changmin.

"Kau seorang penguntit ?"

Changmin yang mendengar itu sedikit tertegun dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia terdiam menatap manik coklat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kembali lalu pergi meninggalkan café itu. Changmin masih terdiam lalu melepaskan appronnya dan meninggalkan café milik hyung-nya. Dia terus berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan tapi sekarang Changmin sudah terlalu terhipnotis manik mata itu milik seorang Kyuhyun.

Changmin terus berlari dan menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Tepat seperti pemikiran Changmin, taman yang selalu didatangi Kyuhyun setiap malam dan dia selalu duduk di bangku panjang berwarna biru laut didepan sebuah air mancur dan disebelah kirinya adalah mawar putih kesukaan pria itu. Kyuhyun ya bahkan tempat favorit Kyuhyun pun Changmin tau. Changmin menuju tempat Kyuhyun duduk, lalu duduk tepat disebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan ekspresi kaget sedetik kemudian ekspresi itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyum lembut.

"Kau memang penguntit professional Changmin-ssi" Changmin menatap lembut Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya karena dia merasa hatinya mulai memanas menahan gejolak aneh di dadanya.

"Mworrago.. ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Mwoyya ?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin bingung.

"Kenapa taman ini yang kau jadikan tempat keluh kesah" Tanya Changmin sambil berusaha menatap Kyuhyun.

"Taman ini.. Mungkin karena cuma taman ini yang mau menerima tetesan air mataku" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memandang air mancur yang ada di depannya. Lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi itu.

"Cuma taman ini satu-satunya yang memberikanku sedikit harapan untuk hidup hari ini, memberikan kepercayaan jika memang dunia ini adil, dan membuatku percaya bahwa didunia ini masih ada sebuah kehidupan yang indah yang bisa kujalani.."

Changmin terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya, Changmin-ssi satu pertanyaan saja ya aku harus segera pulang sebelum suamiku pulang"

"Tapi.. Tapi..Arraseo.. !"

"Ne, anyeong sampai ketemu lagi.." Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan dan senyumnya pada Changmin. Changmin membalas lambaian itu dan ikut tersenyum walaupun terpaksa.

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih bertahan di taman itu. Taman yang bisa memberikan sebuah harapan untuk seseorang walaupun sedikit.

"Sekarang aku yang akan menjadi pengganti taman ini untukmu,Kyu .." Changmin berdiri dan baranjak pergi meninggalkan kesunyian di taman itu.

~.~

Seoul, 18 September 2011 08.00pm

"Changmin-ah ..!" teriak seorang namja dari dalam sebuah Café saat melihat changmin melawati Café itu.

"Bummie-ah ..!sedang apa kau disini ? " Pria yang dipanggil "Bummie" itu tersenyum pada Changmin.

"Kajja !" Changmin ditarik paksa oleh Bummie atau yang bernama asli Kim Ki Bum memasuki Café yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat santainya.

"Kau ingin makan apa ? akan ku pesankan" Ki bum tersenyum pada Changmin.

"Ani, aku sedang tidak ingin memakan apapun !"

Ki Bum mendengus sebal. Changmin mengamati sekeliling Café yang hari ini terlihat penuh.

"Apa yang kau lihat ?" Tanya Kibum sambil menggoyangkan tangannya di depan muka Changmin.

"Ani, Gwenchana !"

_DRETTT..DRETTT .._

"Yoboseyo .." Sahut Ki Bum setelah menggangkat handphonenya.

"Ne_, _Arraseo aku akan segera pulang .." Ki Bum mengakhiri panggilannya dengan muka muram.

"Changmin-ah aku harus pulang ada yang harus kulakukan dirumah ..!"

"Mwo ! Tapi kau yang membawaku masuk ke Café ini.."

"Ne mianhae, umma sedang membutuhkan aku sekarang !"

"Arraseo pergilah, gwenchana !" Changmin memberikan sebuah senyum pada Ki Bum.

"Ne anyeong, Changmin-ah"

Ki Bum pergi meninggalkan Changmin sendiri di Café itu. Dia terlihat kecewa karena harus meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di Café itu. Sedangkan Changmin kini masih duduk manis ditempat yang sama sendirian dengan hanya di temani dengan segelas orange juice. Changmin menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya. Dia bingung dengan perasaannya dan membuat sedikit lelah dan mungkin hanya tidur yang akan memberikan ruang untuk membuatnya lebih nyaman. Pelan-pelan dia mulai memasuki alam tidurnya sebelum sebuah suara membangunkannya.

"Selamat malam Para pengunjung hari ini adalah hari special yaitu hari ulang tahun Café kami Café bbaishitta"

"…"

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya melihat seorang dengan baju pelayan sedang menyapa seluruh pengunjung Café hari itu. Changmin terlihat malas menanggapinya hari ini sungguh terlalu lelah untuknya.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari yang special kami akan menghibur anda semua dengan sebuah pertunjukkan musik yang akan dibawakan oleh seorang namja tampan yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun"

"…"

"Mwoo ..!" Changmin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar sebuah nama yang tampak tak asing baginya.

"Ya kita sambut Cho Kyuhyun ..!"

Pelayan tadi beranjak dengan diikuti seorang namja tampan menuju stage kecil didepan meja kasir pria dengan kemeja berwarna biru laut dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam membuat semua pengunjung terkesima dengan ketampanannya. Termasuk Changmin yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat didepannya. Cho Kyuhyun sekarang sedang ada di hadapannya untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Anyeonghaseo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida bangapsumnida..!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat gitar yang sudah disediakan ke pangkuannya. Dia memulai lagu dengan sebuah intro yang terkesan sangat lembut ditelinga.

Neul baraman boneyo  
Haruga jinagago tto haruga jinado  
Geudae sumsori geudae useumsori  
Ajikdo nareul heundeuljyo

Tto nunmuri heureujyo  
Apeun naemam moreunche geudaen utgo inneyo  
Babo gateun na cheoreopneun motnan nareul  
Hanbeonjjeum geudae dorabwa jul su eopneunji

Algo itjyo nae baraemdeureul  
Geudaeegen amureon euimieoptan geol

Nayeosseumyeon geudae saranghaneun saram  
Nayeosseumyeon sueopshi manheun nareul na gidohaewatjyo  
Hureureun namucheoreom mareopshi bitnan byeolcheoreom  
Tto baraman bogoinneun nareul geudaen algo innayo

Neul na oneulkkajiman  
Honja yeonseubhaewatteon sarangeui gobaekdeuldo  
Seulpeun dwitmoseub geujeo oneulkkajiman  
Ireon naemameul moreunche sara galtejyo

Kidarimi ijhyeojimboda  
Swibdaneungeol seulpeuge jal algo itjyo

Nayeosseumyeon geudae saranghaneun saram  
Nayeosseumyeon suepshi manheun nareul na gidohaewatjyo  
Hureureun namucheoreom mareopshi bitnan byeolcheoreom  
Tto baraman bogoinneun nareul geudaen algo innayo

Mudgoshipjyo geudaen jal jinaeneun gayo  
Hamkkehaneun geu sarami geudaeege jal haejunayo  
Babogateun geokjeongdo bujileoptangeol aljiman  
Nunmureopshi kkokhanbeoneun malhago shipeotjyo  
Saranghandago…

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang terpejam saat menghayati lagu yang dia nyanyikan. Seluruh pengunjung café itu berdiri dan memberikan applause yang sangat meriah pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan meninggalkan stage yang disediakan. Changmin pun ikut tersenyum prihatin pada Kyuhyun.

"Lagu ini membuatku tau sesakit apa hatimu sekarang, Kyu !"

Changmin meninggalkan café itu. Dia berjalan menuju apartemennya.

~.~

Seoul, 20 September 2011 07.00 am

Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan sebuah Ramyeon yang sedang dimasaknya. Sedangkan Heechul sibuk dengan cermin dan peralatan riasnya. Pagi ini tampaknya ketiga kakak-beradik ini sedang dalam mood yang baik. Termasuk Changmin dirinya kini sedang duduk manis menghabiskan sebuah pudding vanilla yang dimasakan Jaejoong tadi malam.

"Minnie,selama dua hari ini kulihat kau tidak pernah pulang malam lagi ? Waeyo, apa kau sudah menyerah akan Kyuhyun?"

Heechul memandang aneh pada Changmin yang tampak seperti bukan Changmin 5 bulan belakangan ini yang selalu pergi malam untuk mengikuti lebih tepatnya menguntiit pria bernama Kyuhyun.

"Ania ! nyam..nyam aku seorang Changmin tidak mungkin menyerah nyam..nyamm, Hyung ..!"

"Apa sih kelebihan Cho Kyuhyunmu itu sampai kau berbuat sejauh ini ?"

"Akupun tak tau,Jaejoong hyung ! tapi aku terlanjur terhipnotis oleh kesempurnaan yang dia miliki" Jaejoong menggangukan kepalanya mencoba ikut dalam pemikiran Changmin tentang Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau tak boleh menggangu rumah tangga orang lain,Minnie-ah.. !"

"Mereka itu hanya terpaksa menikah, Chullie Hyung ! dan laki-laki brengsek seperti seorang Choi Siwon itu tak pantas untuk Kyuhyun.."

"Lalu apa yang kau ingin lakukan, hah ?"

Tanya Jaejoong. Dia bingung harus membenarkan sikap Changmin ini atau menyalahkannya. Di sisi lain dia juga tau bahwa Siwon bukan pria baik tapi disisi lain bagaimanapun Siwon tetap saja suami dari Kyuhyun kan.

"Mollayyo, jika aku orang jahat mungkin akau akan membunuh Choi Siwon dan merebut paksa Kyuhyun dari tangannya tapi jika aku orang baik aku akan membuat seorang Choi Siwon menyesal telah membuat Kyuhyun menjadi seperti sekarang ..!"

"Dan sekarang kau berada dimana, Jahat atau Baik ?"

Tanya Heechul memandang Changmin. Changmin tersenyum ketir.

"Jahat atau Baik, aku membiarkan waktu yang menjawab ..!"

Jaejoong dan Heechul saling memandang satu sama lain. Lalu memandang Changmin yang kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya memakan Pudding Vanillanya.

~.~

Seoul, 20 September 2011 08.00 am

KYUHYUN POV

Aku membawa secangkir minuman pekat berwarna hitam menuju ruang tamu. Dia sedang duduk sambil membaca koran paginya. Wah, sungguh dia sangat tampan andaikan aku bisa menyentuh lembut wajah itu. Aku masih terus berjalan menujunya menuju suamiku Choi Siwon dengan sebuah senyum indah. Aku menaruh secangkir minuman itu di depannya. Dia tidak merespon apa-apa aku lalu berdiri untuk pergi.

"Chamkka ..!"

Siwon memotong langkahku dengan sebuah kata berkonotasi datar padaku.

"Tidak usah membuatkan kopi untukku lagi,aku bisa membuatnya sendiri, dan .."

"Tidak usah melihatkan wajahmu itu didepanku lagi, arra"

Aku cukup terkejut dengan kata-kata itu walaupun menyakitkan namun suara Siwon, suara itu adalah suara terlembut yang pernah dia ucapkan padaku tidak ada kata kasar,tidak ada penghinaan, tidak ada cacian. Yah, walaupun tetap menyakitkan paling tidak pagi ini aku tak mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Aku melihat Siwon meninggalkan tempatnya favoritnya setiap pagi berlalu menuju mobilnya untuk kembali ke aktivitasnya bekerja.

"Gomawo, woonie-ah ..!" Aku tersenyum saat melihat mobil itu menjauh dari halaman parkir rumahku dan Siwon.

KYUHYUN POV END

~.~

AUTHOR POV

Kini Ki Bum dan Changmin sedang berjalan-jalan santai setelah pulang kuliah. Mereka asyik dengan candaan yang keluar dari satu sama lain. Ki Bum tampak sangat senang jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ada rasa yang lebih istimewa untuk . Ki Bum memang mencintai Changmin semenjak dia bertemu dengan sangat tidak sengaja di Café Bbaisitta saat dia dalam masa keterpurukannnya 5 bulan lalu. Changmin adalah orang yang menguatkannya. Ingin sekali menyatakan cintanya namun semuanya terlambat saat Changmin bilang bahwa dia sedang mencintai orang lain 4 bulan yang lalu. Walaupun Ki Bum tidak tahu siapa orangnya namun yang Ki Bum tahu bahwa orang yang telah merebut hati Changmin adalah seorang Namja.

Changmin sedanga asyik melihat-lihat sekelilingnya namun tiba-tiba matanya terfokus pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya Kyuhyun. Changmin lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Bummie-ah ?"

Changmin menyenggol lengan Ki Bum dan membuat Ki Bum sadar dari Lamunannya.

"Waeyo, Minnie-ah ?"

"Kau mau tau pria yang pernah kuceritakan itu tidak pria yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta .."

Ki Bum membulatkan matanya menatap Changmin. Rasa ingin tahu Ki Bum membuatnya menggangukan kepalanya. Jari changmin lalu menunjuk seseorang yang ada di arah jam 2. Mata Ki Bum mengikuti kearah yang ditunjukkan Changmin yang menunjuk seorang pria berkulit putih pucat yang sedang ada didepan Toko baju anak-anak.

"Namanya itu Ch– .."

"Cho Kyuhyun .." Changmin membulatkan matanya.

"Kau Mengenalnya ?"

To Be Continued

~.~

CHAPTER 2 UPDATE ^_^

Anyeong readers, gomawoyo untuk yang review berapapun yang meriview FF saya ini saya benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih.^_^  
Saya tau FF ini memang banyak kekurangannya karena saya memang masih Newbie. Jadi mohon bantuannya yya. Dan jika kalian ingin tau lagu yang di chapter 2 ini adalah lagu Kyuhyun yang berjudul If It Was Me.

Jika berkenan dan tidak merepotkan readers yang membaca FF ichie harap readers mau meninggalkan jejaknya ..

GOMAWO #TebarKyuhyun


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle HOPE

Warning :**Yaoi**, **M-Preg**, Typos, OOC, Alur tak menentu.

Rating :PG 17#Chapter 3

Cast Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Ki Bum, Kim Heechul, Kim Jaejoong , others

Genre :Tragedy, Drama, Angst

Author :Ichie1004

Disclaimer Cast milik mereka sendiri.

A/N Saya masih Newbie, jadi jika banyak kesalahan FF dibawah saya mohon maaf. ^_^

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

HAPPY READING.

Summary Jika memang hidupku ditakdirkan untuk seperti ini perlukah aku untuk menjalaninya ? apa harapan baik memang bukan ditakdirkan unntukku.

~.~

"Namanya itu Ch– .."

"Cho Kyuhyun .." Changmin membulatkan matanya.

"Kau Mengenalnya ?"

"Lebih dari yang kau tau ..!" Ki Bum berbalik dan meninggalkan Changmin sendirian. Ki Bum memegang dadanya rasa yang sempat hilang kini kembali menyakiti perasaannya.

~.~

KYUHYUN POV

Indahnya baju-baju itu. Berdiri memandangi baju-baju balita dengan warna-warni yang menghiasinya itu sungguh sangat indah. Aku memang selalu datang ke toko baju anak ini hanya untuk melihat-lihat karena jujur mungkinkah aku bisa hamil dan bisa mempunyai seorang anak. Ahh, itu pasti sebuah lelucon aku memang pernah dengar seorang namja hamil tapi itu pasti hanya kebetulan dan sebuah anugerah yang sangat indah untuknya.

Aku beranjak meninggalkan toko itu jika aku berlama-lama disana kuyakini aku pasti akan membeli baju balita lagi. Dirumah tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon aku suka mengoleksi pakaian-pakaian balita dengan motif yang lucu-lucu aku memang sangat menyukai anak-anak apalagi jika anakku sendiri itu pasti sangat menakjubkan. Aku berhenti saat kulihat bajuku kini berwarna kemerahan yang tadinya berwarna putih. Tidak Tidak, ini darah.

"Mwoyya !" aku memegang hidungku dan ternyata dari situlah darah segar itu mengalir. Kejadian yang sudah kurasakan sejak 1 bulan lalu, darah segar selalu mengalir melalui hidungku.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku kedokter .." Aku berjalan cepat sambil menutupi hidungku. Menuju ke sebuah rumah sakit terdekat.

~.~

'Blue Hospital' kini aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Rumah sakit ini sungguh indah semuanya didominasi warna biru. Aku suka warna biru. Aku selalu melengkungkan bibirku membentuk sebuah senyum jika melihat rumah sakit ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun" aku menoleh seorang suster berpakaian serba biru tersenyum padaku.

"Kau boleh masuk .."

"Ne ..!" aku berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan bertuliskan Dr. Kim Heechul. Aku masuk dan menemukan seorang pria bukan wanita tapi kenapa tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya. Tapi jika dia laki-laki kenapa cantik sekali.

"Kim Heechul imnida" dia tersenyum padaku suaranya mirip laki-laki.

"Waeyyo ?" tanyanya.

"Ani, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Heechul-ssi seorang namja atau yeoja ?"

"Hahaha, kau pasti bingung ya aku ini seorang namja .."

"oh, aku kira kau yeoja wajahmu cantik sekali Heechul-ssi" dia tersenyum padaku. Cantik sekali.

"Siapa namamu ?" tanyanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"MWO ..!" dia setengah berteriak padaku.

"Wae..wae.. yyo ?" Dia menatapku dari wajahku. Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu apakah ada yang salah.

"Pantas magnae itu gila terhadapnya, dia memang sungguh mempesona" dia kenapa bergumam tak jelas seperti itu. Magnae siapa yang dia maksud.

"Mian.. mian ada yang bisa saya bantu Kyuhyun-ssi ?"

KYUHYUN POV END

~.~

AUTHOR POV

"Sedang apa dia dirumah sakit chullie hyung ?"

Seorang pria kini berdiri dibalik sebuah tembok sambil memperhatikan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan nama salah satu hyung-nya.

"Changmin hyung, apa yang kau lihat ?" Tanya seorang Namja berkulit putih sambil ikut melihat ke arah mata yang Changmin tuju. Changmin sontak menoleh.

"Ani, henry-ah waeyyo ?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau malah balik bertanya ..!" Namja yang bernama henry itu mempoutkan bibirnya sebal menatap Changmin.

"Ani aku tidak melihat apa-apa …!" jawab Changmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau sedang menguntit Heechul hyung" Henry menatap curiga pada Changmin sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya didepan Changmin.

"Ani, untuk apa aku menguntit hyungku sendiri !"

"Jangan bohong, hyung !" Henry masih menatap Changmin dengan tampang mencurigakan, dan sebuah senyum menggoda.

"Ya, Changmin, Henry-ah sedang apa kalian disini ?" seorang namja tinggi menghampiri Changmin juga Henry diikuti 2 namja lain dibelakangnya.

"Hankyung hyung, Jae hyung, Yunho hyung ini Changmin hyung sedang mengun..Mmpphhhh .."

Hankyung, Jaejoong, Yunho saling berpandang bingung melihat Henry dan Changmin.

"Ani, aku dan Henry hanya sedang ngobrol saja ..!" Jawab Changmin asal dengan tetap menutup mulut Henry dengan tangannya.

"Arraseo, apa kau melihat Heechul ?"

Hankyung menatap sekeliling berharap menemukan pujaan hatinya Kim Heechul.

"Dia masih ada pasien, hyung ..!" Henry menjawab ketus dia sepertinya masih tidak terima dengan perbuatan Changmin.

"Changmin-ah tumben sekali kau mau datang kerumah sakit ini ? biasanya kau malas sekali jika disuruh datang ketempat seperti ini..!"

"Ahh itu hanya iseng ! hyung sendiri kenapa kesini mau pacaran dirumah sakit sama Jae hyung ?" Changmin menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian.

_Takk !  
_

"Pabboyya !"

Sebuah jitakan dari Jaejoong mendarat dengan sangat indah dikepala Changmin membuat sang empu meringis kesakitan.

"Wah, kalian sudah berkumpul ne .."

Tiba-tiba Heechul muncul dibelakang Changmin. Changmin menatap hyung-nya yang sudah tak memakai baju dokternya lagi. Jika begitu berarti dia sudah tidak ada pasien lagikan. Dan berarti orang yang dia tunggu juga sudah tidak ada. Changmin menatap sekelilingnya berharap menemukan Kyuhyun-nya.

"Dia sudah pulang, Minnie.." Heechul memandang Changmin yang seperti orang bingung. Dia tau Changmin pasti mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun ada disini jika tidak mana mau dia repot-repot datang kerumah sakit ini. Changmin adalah orang yang tidak ingin ikut campur dia tidak pernah mau datang untuk merepotkan dan menggangu pekerjaan hyung-hyungnya di Kedai maupun Rumah sakit milik kedua hyung-nya.

"Mwo ..!"

"Orang yang kau cari sudah pulang 10 menit yang lalu" Changmin mendengus pelan.

"Kyuhyun ada disini,hyung ? Jaejoong mengerti kata-kata dan ekspresi dari Changmin pun tau bahwa Kyuhyun pasti ada disini jika tidak Changmin pun tidak mungkin ada disini.

"Ne, tapi dia sudah pulang ! akhirnya aku melihat juga muka pujaan hatimu itu"

"Kyuhyun! ohh pria yang membuat maknaemu ini selalu pulang tengah malam ya, heechul hyung ?" Tanya Henry.

"Ne, Henry-ah !" Jawab Heechul menggoda.

"Sudahlah aku pulang saja !"

"Anio, kau pulang tidak akan ku bukakan pintu malam ini untukmu Minnie-ah !" Jaejoong sepertinya sudah menjadi seorang yang hampir menyerupai hyung tertuannya .

"Kita semua sudah disini bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama saja"

"Ide bagus,Chagiyya !Henry kau ikut juga ne .."

Henry mengganggukan kepalanya. Akhirnya mereka berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju ke sebuah restoran.

~.~

"Kenyangnya ..!Hyung aku harus pergi ne .. Anyeong"

Changmin langsung berdiri tanpa menunggu respon dari 5 orang yang ada disitu. Dia berlari meninggalkan restoran Wastern yang ada diGangnam.

"Ya, Changmin-ah !" Teriak Heechul.

Changmin terus berlari takut jika hyung-hyungnya mengejarnya. Tapi kemungkinan tidak karena dia memang sudah cukup jauh dari restoran tadi.

"Hah, lelah !" keluh Changmin.

"Apa Kyuhyun kesini ? kalau dia pulang kerumah, ottoke ?" Tanya Changmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Changmin masih terus mengelilingi taman yang sering menjadi tempat Kyuhyun berkeluh kesah.

"Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun …" Changmin terus mengitari taman itu dengan selalu menyebut nama Kyuhyun walau hanya bergumam kecil.

"Apa kau memanggil namaku ?" Changmin terdiam lalu berbalik dan dengan sangat tidak terduga dia menemukan orang yang dia cari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar dan sepertinya dia habis tertidur. Changmin memandang sekitar dia malu jika harus menatap manik mata itu.

"An…ann…anni !" Changmin menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya dia merasa bingung juga malu.

"Ya, Changmin-ssi kukira kau hanya punya satu Kyuhyun yang selalu kau kejar kemanapun dia pergi!"

"Ahh, itu aku .. aku hanya …"

"Mwo ?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Changmin terlihat bingung lebih tepatnya salah tingkah melihat ekspresi dari Kyuhyun mungkin.

"Changmin-ssi duduklah disini !" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk tanah disebelahnya.

Changmin dengan segala keberaniaan mencoba mengikuti apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Mungkin dia masih sedikit malu. Changmin ikut duduk tepat disebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Changmin yang menurutnya sedikit lucu kedua pipinya menunjukkan seburat kemerahan. Tangannya yang tidak bisa tenang menunjukan bahwa sepertinya sedang gugup. Walaupun ini sudah malam lampu yang remang-remang ditaman ini bisa melihatkan itu semua.

"Malam ini indah ya ..!" Kyuhyun menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang.

"Iya, sungguh bahkan sangat indah.."

Changmin mengikuti arah mata Kyuhyun kearah langit dengan ribuan bintang disana.

"Changmin-ssi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Wae ..?"

"Kenapa aku ? masih banyak yeoja bahkan namja yang lebih baik dariku ..!"

"Itu… Akupun tidak tau ..!"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Changmin dari samping. Changmin ikut menolehkan wajahnya dan 2 pasang manik mata itu pun bertemu. Tidak ada yang berusaha menghindar atau apapun itu. Kali ini membiarkan 2 pasang mata itu yang berbicara menyalurkan apa yang sekarang mereka rasakan.

_kruyuk…kruyuk…_

Sebuah suara membuat mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari sutu sama lainnya. Kyuhyun memegang perutnya yang baru saja berbunyi. Pasti memalukan. Changmin pun sedikit merasakan hawa panas pada wajahnya.

"Apa kau lapar ?"

Tanya Changmin mencoba menetralkan emosi pada perasaannya.

"Mungkin iya ..!"

"Kajja, kita makan aku yang akan mentraktirmu …!"

Changmin berdiri lalu tanpa sadar menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat perlakuan Changmin yang 180 derajat lebih baik dari suaminya sendiri.

~.~

"Malam ini memang benar-benar cerah ya !" Changmin berjalan disamping Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum melihat Changmin. Sikap seperti Changmin Kyuhyun berharap jika itu terjadi juga pada Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau ingin makan es krim tidak ?"

"Apa kau tidak kenyang kau sudah memakan 2 porsi bimbimbap ..!"

"Ani, Shim Changmin itu adalah orang yang anti kenyang .."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarkan Changmin yang sedang membanggakan dirinya yang diberi julukan dari kedua hyung-nya 'Food Monster'. Changmin menatap kesal Kyuhyun yang masih asyik menertawakannya. Disisi lain seorang pria tinggi sedang memandang Changmin maupun Kyuhyun dengan sebuah mimik wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Changmin-ssi aku harus pulang, sebelum suamiku pulang .."

"Apa perlu kuantar ?" Tawar Changmin.

"Ani .."

"Arraseo, gomawo untuk hari ini Kyuhyun-ah .."

"Ne, Anyeong .."

Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun berjalan masing-masing tak lupa sebuah senyum hangat terpancar dari bibir Changmin maupun Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa perasaan nyaman menghampiri mereka.

~.~

Kyuhyun memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dengan sebuah senyum dibibirnya. Lalu memasuki rumahnya dan juga Siwon.

"Baru pulang ..!"

Kyuhyun yang kaget hanya dapat terdiam di tempat tanpa bermaksud untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kau baru mendapatkan mangsa baru makanya ekspresi mukamu bisa sesenang ini ..!"

"Mwo, ann…anio"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya takut menatap mata Siwon yang menurutnya mengerikan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau kejar dari para pria-pria kaya seperti ku harta, uang, atau kekuasaan .."

Siwon berputar diantara tubuh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Atau kau haus akan sentuhan .."

"Mwo .."

Siwon mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu memegang tengkuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya terlebih dia sangat takut pada siwon.

"Hari ini aku sengaja tidak membawa wanita karena aku ingin kau"

"Mwoyya .. !"

Tiba-tiba Siwon menarik paksa Kyuhyun kekamarnya. Kyuhyun sudah mencoba melepaskan tapi siapa yang bisa melarang apalagi melawan seorang Choi Siwon. Dia membanting pintu juga tubuh Kyuhyun tepat dipintu dengan cukup keras.

"Auww.." Kyuhyun sedikit meringis kesakitan saat mendapatkan sebuah hantaman keras dipunggungnya.

"Sakitkah, mianhe .."

Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh pun hanya bisa terdiam. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat siwon apalagi melawannya. Siwon memegang tengkuk Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba menghindar namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun kalah kekuatan.

"Siwon-ah jebbal jangan lakukan ini .."

Siwon seperti menulikan pendengarannya. Berbulan-bulan ia mencoba untuk menerima Kyuhyun tapi seluruh hatinya seperti sudah menutup. Karena Kyuhyun Siwon sudah menyakiti satu orang yang sangat dicintainya. Siwon sebenarnya bukan pria yang kejam tapi semua berubah semenjak Kyuhyun datang walaupun ini semua bukan salah Kyuhyun tapi pikirannya selalu menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Jika dibilang salah siapa ini semua salah ummanya yang memaksa Siwon untuk menikah tanpa dasar cinta.

Siwon mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium paksa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba menghindar namun Siwon menghalanginya dengan menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras dan menghasilkan beberapa tetes darah yang mengalir dari ujung bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon semakin bringas pada bibir Kyuhyun beberapa kali dia menggigit bibir Kyuhyun hingga meneteskan darah. Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya dirinya sudah pasrah akan perlakuan Siwon. Siwon membuka matanya dan melihat air mata .

Jujur Siwon tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia sadar perbuatannya sangat menyakiti hati Kyuhyun namun dia melakukan itu agar Kyuhyun pergi dari hidupnya dan mencari kehidupan bahagianya sendiri tidak dengannya dan menderita. Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pautannya pada Kyuhyun. Siwon memegang salah satu tangan Kyuhyun. Lalu melemparkan Kyuhyun menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Siwon-ah… Jebbal tolong jangan lakukan ini .."

Siwon kini beranjak keatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah pasrah melawan Siwon bukan hal yang mudah bagi Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun mencintai pria ini. Siwon membuka semua baju bagian atas Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun mencoba untuk melawan tapi nihil. Lalu Siwon melemparkan baju Kyuhyun kesegala arah.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan dariku Kyuhyun-ah ?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya yang sudah basah karena air matanya. Siwon semakin tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah telanjang bulat juga air mata Kyuhyun. Sepertinya air mata bukan hal yang bisa meluluhkan kerasnya hati seorang Choi Siwon.

~.~

CHANGMIN POV

Ada apa ini kenapa aku merasa gelisah seperti ini. Perasaanku sungguh tidak enak. Kenapa dari tadi hanya Kyuhyun yang ada dikepalaku. Ada apa dengannya perlukah aku kerumahnya ?.

"ah, tidak …tidak aku tetap saja bukan siapa-siapanya" gumamku tak jelas.

"Waeyo, Minnie-ah ?" aku tersentak Jaejoong sedang memandangku khawatir didepan pintu kamarku.

"Ani hyung, gwenchana !"

"ya sudah istirahatlah.."

Jaejoong hyung pergi meninggalkanku beranjak menuju kamarnya mungkin. Mungkin aku memang harus tidur. Aku menuju ke tempat tidurku menyamankankannya, hari ini bersama Kyuhyun indahnya. Dan semoga tak terjadi apa-apa terhadapnya kali ini.

~.~

Seoul 21 September 2011

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Makanan. Harumnya makanan itu sudah sampai ke hidungku. Pasti Jae hyung sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan pagi ini. Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi. 20 menit kemudian aku sudah sangat tampan pastinya. 20 menit bukan waktu yang lama untuk diriku mandi, 20 menit itu sama saja waktu yang ku tempuh untuk menghabiskan 3 piring bimbimbap. Aku segera menuju tempat persinggahanku –meja makan–.

"Pagi, Minnie tidur dengan nyenyak ?"

"Ne Jae hyung aku tidur dengan sangat nyenyak .."

"Arra, minnie duduklah ada yang hyung ingin tanyakan ?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit. Ada apa ini kenapa Jaejoong hyung seperti serius sekali.

"Waeyo hyung ?"

"Kemarin hyung dan Heechul hyung bertemu dengan Umma dan Appa setelah selesai makan malam !"

"Mwo ! untuk apa hyung masih bertemu dengan orang-orang itu ..!"

Umma dan Appa masih pantas mereka dipanggil seperti . Appa yang bahkan tidak tau nama panjang ketiga anaknnya. Aishh.. menyebalkan. Umma yang bahkan lebih memilih hidup dengan keluarga barunya tanpa mau memperhatikan ketiga anak laki-lakinya yang berjuang hidup sendiri masih pantas disebut orang tua. Umma yang meninggalkan ku setelah aku lahir dan menikah kembali dengan orang lain.

"Tapi mereka masih tetap orang tua kita, Minnie ..!"

"Arra, terserah hyung saja aku tidak nafsu makan dan aku ingin berjalan-jalan keluar dulu .."

Aku meninggalkan Jaejoong hyung. Sedih melihat raut wajah Jaejoong hyung jika seperti itu. Tapi aku memang benci jika mereka menyebut-nyebut kata Appa dan Umma yang menyebalkan itu.

CHANGMIN POV END

~.~

AUTHOR POV

"Ternyata dia masih marah pada kedua orang itu.."

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dibelakangnya Heechul memandang kepergiaan Changmin dengan tatapan iba. Dibelakangnya juga ada Yunho dan Hankyung sepertinya mereka menginap dikediaman Heechul dan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa dia bisa tampak sebenci itu pada orang tuanya ?"

Heechul tersenyum ketir menatap orang yang baru saja bertanya.

"Kau mau kenapa dia bisa seperti itu, Hannie ?"

Hankyung menatap heechul penasaran. Sedangkan jaejoong hanya tertunduk menahan emosinya yang entah mengapa selalu menguar ketika dirinya ataupun hyung-nya bercerita tentang kenyataan pahit hidup keluarganya.

"20 tahun lalu saat aku berumur 8 tahun dan Jaejoong 6 Tahun ayah kami Kim Dong Wook meninggal dunia dan saat itu ibu kami sedang mengandung Changmin selama 4 bulan. Setelah appa meninggal Umma kami Lee Seohyun benar-benar bebas tidak merasa memiliki tanggungan padahal kami anaknnya berharap saat kami ketakutan saat malam datang beliau ada namun hasilnya nihil. Saat dirumah yang ingin dilakukannya hanya ingin mencoba membunuh Changmin yang saat itu masih didalam kandungan. Dia benar-benar tidak mau Changmin hadir didunia ini.."

Heechul menarik napasnya pelan.

"Setelah 8 bulan kehamilannya kami mendapat kabar bahwa Umma kami akan menikah lagi dengan seorang lelaki kaya bernama Shim Yong Hwa. Tapi Yong Hwa ingin menikah ketika anak dalam kandungan sudah lahir akhirnya selama 1 bulan sebelum Changmin lahir Yong Hwa tinggal dirumah kami. Setelah 1 bulan akhirnya Changmin lahir dan tanpa kekurangan satu apapun saat itu aku juga Jaejoong menangis bahagia melihat adik kami lahir dengan selamat. Disaat itu Yong Hwa bilang karena Changmin lahir saat dirinya mau menikah dengan Umma akhirnya dia yang memberi nama Shim Changmin mengikuti marga dirinya berbeda dengan kami yang bermarga Kim mengikuti Appa kandung kami. Disaat Umma juga adik kecil kami pulang dari rumah sakit, Umma langsung menuju kamarnya dan menaruh Changmin dibox bayi yang diberikan Yong Hwa. Ketika dia keluar kami melihat 2 koper besar dipegang dikedua tangannya. Saat itu aku masih sangat ingat saat dia bilang "buang saja bayi itu jika dia menyusahkan kalian berdua" lalu dia keluar dan masuk kedalam mobil milik Yong Hwa. Lalu …"

"Hyung sudah hentikan ..!"

Jaejoong menatap memohon pada hyung-nya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memandang kosong kearah depan dengan raut yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Yunho duduk disebelah Jaejoong lalu memeluknya erat sedangkan Hankyung sedang mencoba membuat Heechul tanang dengan rangkulan yang diharapkannya bermanfaat.

"Bertahun-tahun kami mencoba untuk tetap hidup. Membesarkan Changmin berdua. Hidup kami sangat sulit Jaejoong yang terpaksa berjualan Koran pada pagi hari sampai sore dan aku yang menjaga Changmin. Lalu ketika Jaejoong pulang gantian aku yang bekerja mengamen juga membersihkan jalan hingga fajar terlihat sedangkan Jaejoong yang merawat Changmin begitu seterusnya hingga Changmin berusia 6 bulan dan hingga kami mengenal seorang bernama Park Jung Soo seorang single parents yang baru saja kehilangan anak satu-satunya. Dia sangat terpukul hingga akhirnya dia meminta kami untuk tinggal bersamanya. Setelah itu hidup kami mulai berubah menjadi lebih baik aku juga Jaejoong bahkan Changmin disekolahkan. Saat aku berumur 18 tahun Jung Soo-appa menagih janjinya pada kami untuk menceritakan tentang kehidupan kami. Aku menceritakan semuanya. Dan saat itu Changmin mendengarnya.."

Sebuah tetesan lembut mengalir dari pipi Heechul.

"Changmin sangat marah pada kami. Dia berlari keluar rumah dan Jung Soo-appa mengejarnya diikuti oleh aku dan Jaejoong. Tapi nasib berkata lain saat berusaha mengejar Changmin beliau tidak melihat keadaan yang saat itu ramai. Dan disaat di menyebrang jalan dia tidak sadar bahwa sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang akhirnya tubuhnya ditabrak…"

FLASHBACK ON

"Jung soo-appa, Minnie mohon bangunlah maafkan Minnie yang sudah jahat pada appa !Jebbal bangunlah.."

Seorang anak berusia 10 tahun sedang menangis dengan kencang disebelah seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Dibelakangnya tidak kalah 2 laki-laki sedang mencoba untuk tegar melihat orang tua angkatnya terbujur tak berdaya diatas tempat tidur dengan berbagai selang dan macam-macam peralatan medis yang menempel ditubuhnya mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan dirinya hidup. Pria yang dipanggil Jung Soo-appa itu mengerjapkan matanya mencoba mengikuti terang cahaya yang ada diruangan saat itu. Dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Changmin. Lalu menyerahkan sesuatu yang dipakai dilehernya sebuah kalung berinisial LO pada Changmin.

"Jika kau beruntung menemukan pasangan kalung ini yang inisialnya VE, aku akan sangat berterima kasih karena berarti kau menemukan anakku yang hilang..."

"Appa bertahanlah .."

"Changmin-ah appa hanya berharap jika suatu saat nanti kau bertemu dengan orang yang mempunyai kalung pasangan dari kalung yang appa kasih padamu dan berjanjilah untuk membahagiakannya .."

"Tapi jika orang yang mempunyai pasangan kalung ini bukan orang yang appa maksud bagaimana ?"

"Percayalah hanya ada satu pasang didunia ini kalung seperti ini, inisial LO kau yang memakainya dan VE anak appa yang hilang yang memakainnya…"

"Ne, appa aku berjanji .."

"Baiklah kalau begitu appa ingin istirahat dengan tenang jangan ganggu dan jangan menangis lagi setelah ini, kalian pasti akan bahagia .."

Setelah itu Jung Soo memejamkam matanya dan tak lama setelah dia memejamkan matanya alat medis disebelah tempat tidurnya menunjukan sebuah garis panjang berwarna hijau. Semua dokter spesialis yang membantu Jung Soo masuk ke dalam ruangan. Semua dokter sibuk melakukan aktifitas yang entah Changmin pun tidak tau. Tapi setelah beberapa menit dokter-dokter itu menghela nafas berat lalu menutupkan kain putih yang menjadi selimut Jung Soo tepat sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dokter menatap Heechul, Jaejoong juga Changmin dengan tatapan iba.

"Dia sudah meninggal, ahjussi harap kalian merelakannya .."

Setelah kata itu terucap dari seorang dokter spesialis bedah pada Heechul, Jaejoong dan Changmin. Heechul maupun Jaejoong menangis sangat kencang hingga mereka tidak sadarkan diri sedangkan Changmin menatap datar tubuh kaku diatas tempat tidur dengan sebuah raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

FLASHBACK END

Heechul memeluk erat Hankyung yang ada disebelahnya dan mengeluarkan segala emosi hatinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah menangis sangat keras ditubuh Yunho.

~.~

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mengikuti bias cahaya kamar saat itu. Dirinya melihat kondisi tubuhnya dan kamar saat ini. Berantakan dan menggenaskan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Dia menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk dan melihat tubuhnya dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Mencoba mengingat segala peristiwa yang membuatnya seperti sekarang. Dia menarik kedua kakinya tepat didepan dadanya lalu menaruh wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat.

"Aku ingin hanya sekali saja dalam hidupku kau melakukan dengan hati dan rasa cinta, wonnie ..!"

Pria itu menangis lagi. Kyuhyun menangis lagi saat pagi yang sebenarnya cerah namun baginya sangat menyakitkan. Diluar siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu kamar. Lagi dan lagi dia membuat pria itu menangis. Dia tersenyum ketir dan tidak terasa membuatnya kali ini menangis mendengar suara menyedihkan Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis dari luar.

"Kenapa kau masih bertahan pada seorang yang bahkan kau tau sorang bajingan seperti aku, Kyu …!" gumam Siwon.

Siwon berjalan meninggalkan kamar yang Kyuhyun tempati. Berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya. Melajukan mobilnya dijalan raya, pikirannya kini sedang tersiksa bahkan hanya untuk memperhatikan jalan. Kini Siwon tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Menyesal atau semakin ingin Menyakiti Kyuhyun. Dirinya yang sedang tidak fokus mengendarai mobil membuatnya tidak sadar seorang sedang berlari menyebarang jalan. Saat Siwon baru menyadarinya dan mencoba untuk mengerem laju mobilnya namun mobil yang sudah terlanjur laju itu pun tidak bisa dikendalikan dan akhirnya menabrak pria yang sedang menyebrang.

Siwon terdiam didalam mobil, mungkin sedikit shock. Dirinya lalu melepaskan seft belt dan bersiap turun dari mobil untuk melihat kondisi orang yang ditabraknya.

"KiBum-ah .."

Siwon membeku baru saja ia ingin membuka mobil. Dilihatnya seorang pria dengan setelan pakaian anak kuliah yang menghampiri seseorang yang baru saja ditabrak oleh Siwon.

"Donghae-ah …" gumam Siwon pelan.

"Yak ! keluar kau .." pria yang dikenal sebagai Donghae itu terus memukul-mukul pintu mobil Siwon. Siwon keluar dari mobilnya. Dan menyadari bahwa pria yang baru saja ditabraknnya adalah KiBum pria yang ia cintai.

Donghae yang masih mencoba menyadarkan KiBum tidak menyadari bahwa pria yang menabrak sahabatnya itu adalah sahabatnya juga.

"Antar kam… !"

"Wonnie .."

Donghae maupun Siwon hanya terdiam melihat satu sama lain. Siwon berjalan mendekati KiBum lalu mengangkat KiBum menuju kedalam mobilnya. Donghae hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang. Diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit Siwon maupun Donghae tidak ada yang ingin membuka suara. Mereka masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka dan kondisi KiBum saat ini.

~.~

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju ke rumah sakit. Hari ini hasil cek darahnya bisa diambil. Dia ingin tau apa yang sedang dideritannya. Tubuhnya kini dibalut dengan jaket tebal yang hampir menutupi tubuhnya termasuk lehernya yang banyak terdapat tanda kemerahan. Yang Kyuhyun rasakan kali ini hanya rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya dari yang paling privasi sampai rasa sakit dihatinya. Kyuhyun baru saja sampai rumah sakit dan langsung menuju keruangan dokter yang kemarin menanganinnya Kim Heechul.

_Took..Took .. _

"Masuk .." Kyuhyun lalu masuk keruangan itu. Disambut oleh sebuah senyum hangat dari Heechul.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil sample darah dan hasilnya tesnya ..!"

"Ne .." Heechul beranjak dari meja kerjanya menuju kesebuah ruangan. Kyuhyun masih menunggu dengan perasaan gugup.

Tidak lama setelah itu Heechul kembali lalu duduk tepat didepan Kyuhyun. Dirinya menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan pelan-pelan membukannya. Sedangkan Heechul memandang iba pada Kyuhyun. Dia tau apa yang diderita Kyuhyun dan itu pasti akan membuat Kyuhyun shock dan bagaimana jika Changmin juga tau. Kyuhyun mengambil kertas yang ada didalam amplop. Dia membaca segala tulisan yang ada dikertas itu.

"Kanker darah ..!"

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan tidak percaya. Heechul hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sungguh tak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang juga orang yang sangat dicintai adiknya semakin sedih.

"Tapi dengan Kemoterapi rutin kau akan sembuh Kyuhyun-ssi ..!"

Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya. Heechul ikut menahan air matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin terlihat menyedihkan itu. Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Heechul.

"Kyuhyun-ssi jangan patah semangat kau akan sembuh percayalah ! Aku akan membantumu .."

Heechul mencoba mengejar Kyuhyun dan mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa dirinya bisa sembuh dari penyakit itu. Kyuhyun seperti tak peduli dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Mianhae, Kyu ! kau benar-benar harus yakin bahwa kau bisa sembuh ..!"

Heechul menatap iba kepergian Kyuhyun.

~.~

Changmin sedang menuju kearah rumah sakit hyung-nya dia baru mendapat kabar bahwa KiBum kecelakaan dan dilarikan kerumah sakit hyung-nya. Sebelum dia menyebrang jalan dia melihat Kyuhyun keluar dengan mata sembab. Changmin mengeryitkan matanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah .." Changmin mencoba memanggil namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mendengar.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan lalu berhenti dan membuang sebuah amplop yang membuat Changmin bingung. Saat Changmin ingin mengejar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sudah menaiki sebuah taksi. Changmin melihat amplop coklat yang dibuang Kyuhyun tadi tepat dibawah kakinya. Dia mengambilnya,membuka lalu membacanya. Changmin membelalakan matanya ketika dia membaca 2 kata bertulis tebal dikertas itu.

"Kanker Darah ..!"

Changmin meremas kertas yang ada ditangannya berlari menuju dalam rumah sakit. Dia berlari menuju sebuah ruangan.

_Brakkkk.._

Sebuah hantaman yang keras saat Changmin memasuki sebuah ruangan. Dirinya kini tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Yak ! Changmin hyung kau membuatku dan Heechul hyung kaget saja !

"Diam kau, Henry-ah !"

Changmin menuju kearah Heechul lalu menarik kerah baju Heechul. Heechul mencoba tidak terpancing emosi Changmin kali ini.

"Apa maksud dari ini semua, hyung !"

Changmin melempar sebuah amplop ke meja Heechul dan membuat Henry yang sedang bingung akan keadaan kaget seketika. Heechul memandang amplop yang dilempar Changmin.

"Itu semua benar , Kanker Darah stadium 3.."

Changmin terduduk lemas. Dia benar-benar shock dengan berita yang baru saja dia dapat. Heechul memandang adiknya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kau tau darimana amplop itu, Minnie ..!"

"Dia membuangnya, hyung !Kyuhyun membuangnya .."

"Percayalah dia bisa sembuh, kau hanya perlu meyakinkannya untuk rutin mejalani kemoterapi.."

Changmin meneteskan air matanya. Ini benar-benar keadaan yang sangat tidak diinginkan Changmin untuk terjadi. Kyuhyun pria yang ia cintai harus menanggung semua hal yang seharusnya tidak terjadi padanya. Namun Changmin benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Choi Siwon ..!"

Changmin bangkit lalu keluar dan membanting pintu dengan cukup keras. Heechul sudah tidak bisa berbuat banyak jika begini Changmin yang sedang dikendalikan emosi itu terlalu bahaya jika ditahan.

"Hyung! Kyuhyun itu sepertinya seorang yang sangat berharga bagi Changmin ya,hyung ?"

"Bukan hanya berharga namun juga sudah dianggap Changmin separuh jiwannya, henry-ah .."

~.~

Kyuhyun terduduk dikursi yang sering ia duduki. Ia menangis dan siapa saja yang mendengarnya pasti akan merasa iba. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

"Kenapa aku lagi yang kau buat menderita, Tuhan .."

"Kenapa kau masih membiarkanku hidup jika kau terus membuatku menderita,Tuhan .."

Kyuhyun terus menangis. Berharap jika itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

_Tess. Tess…_

Kyuhyun memandang langit yang ikut meneteskan air seperti ikut menangis merasakan apa yang kali ini Kyuhyun rasakan. Hujan semakin deras namun Kyuhyun tidak berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Mencoba ikut berbaur dengan tetes-tetes air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Sedangkan Changmin terus memandang khawatir pada Kyuhyun dari jauh. Dia mencoba untuk mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Mencoba menghapus air matanya dia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah .."

Kyuhyun mencoba memandang orang yang memanggilnya dan ternyata Changmin. Dia menatap Changmin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Lalu menghambur memeluk Changmin erat. Kyuhyun menangis kencang dipelukan Changmin. Changmin hanya bisa mengelus punggung Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air matanya sendiri yang tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Kyu, hari sudah mau malam sebaiknya kita pulang ..!"

Changmin melepas jaketnya yang basah lalu memasangkannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengikuti apapun yang dilakukan Changmin padanya. Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan taman itu menuju kerumah Kyuhyun.

~.~

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Disaat Changmin maupun Kyuhyun sampai dirumah Kyuhyun juga Siwon. Changmin membuka pintu rumah Kyuhyun. Sambil merangkul Kyuhyun yang kedinginan. Changmin tidak sadar bahwa Siwon sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumah itu.

"Bahkan kau tidak takut membawanya ke rumah, Kyuhyun-ah .."

Changmin maupun Kyuhyun hanya terdiam seketika mendengar suara Siwon. Siwon berdiri menuju Kyuhyun maupun Changmin yang kini sedang menatapnya. Memberikan sebuah senyum ketir pada Changmin.

"Kau boleh mengambilnya, toh dia hanya sampah bagiku ..!"

Siwon menunjuk tepat didepan muka Changmin. Changmin mengepalkan tangannya keras namun Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu langsung menggegam tangan Changmin lembut. Kyuhyun maupun Changmin hanya diam tak menjawab Siwon.

"Sampah yang bahkan sudah tak berguna bagiku .."

Changmin kini tak bisa hanya diam dia melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun secara paksa. Lalu menarik kerah kemeja biru Siwon.

"Yang sampah bukan Kyuhyun tapi kau Choi Siwon ..!"

Changmin dan Siwon saling menatap tajam.

"Lepaskan dia,Minnie ..!"

Changmin yang mendengar namanya disebut menolehkan kepalannya menatap seorang yang berada didepan pintu. Kyuhyun dan Siwon juga ikut menatap pria yang berada didepan pintu.

"KiBum-ah .."

Changmin membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Jebbal ! Lepaskan pria-ku, Minnie .."

~.~

To Be Continued

Chapter 3 update ^_^,

Saya berterima kasih banyak pada readers yang menyempatkan membaca FF ini dan review di FF ini, jeongmal gomawo

Mian baru update para author pasti tau kalau menulis itu butuh mood dan beberapa minggu ini mood saya sedang tidak baik.

Saya yakin banyak typo si Chapter 3 ini karena saya ngetik ini FF dengan mata yang tinggal 5 watt..

Semoga puas di Chapter 3 ini.

Saya tunggu Review-nya Readers

#TebarSiwon


End file.
